


(Un)love

by Mother_North



Series: Obscure [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Dark, Dark Past, Drama, Lust, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Obsession, Past Relationship(s), Porn with Feelings, Psychology, Reminiscing, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_North/pseuds/Mother_North
Summary: In the latest installment of the “Obscure” series past overtakes Yuzuru in the most unexpected of ways.





	(Un)love

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes the next part of the series which shades some light on Yuzuru’s past as well as steals some from his present. Daisuke fans, please, note that I have nothing but respect and admiration for this great skater with unique style of his. Also, mentions of abusive relationship with unhealthy undertones are present, so be warned. Usual RPF disclaimer applies to this chapter in full and it is not meant to offend anyone. Thank you all for your feedback and comments which make my journey into this AU even more fulfilling.  
> P.S. Dear Puniyo, you know everything yourself already <3  
> Additional disclaimer:  
> 1\. This work is absolute, total, complete FICTION, where all of the events take place in ALTERNATE universe (not even our beloved one, guys ;)) and in which MAJOR (more like major x 10) OOC is present.  
> 2\. Tags are there for a reason and the story explores dark topics and disturbing situations, sometimes getting pretty nasty…It is YOUR sacred right as a reader not to like it, not to start reading it or to ditch reading it anytime you feel like it and it is MY sacred right as an author not to censure it, not to compromise it and to mold it in whatever way I feel to.  
> 3\. I APOLOGIZE in advance if the “Obscure” series as a whole or this story in particular have somehow upset you!

**

 _You let me violate you_  
_You let me desecrate you_  
_You let me penetrate you_  
_You let me complicate you…_

 _I want to fuck you like an animal_  
_I want to feel you from the inside_  
_I want to fuck you like an animal_  
_My whole existence is flawed_  
_You get me closer to god_

_— Nine Inch Nails, “Closer”_

**

“ _Two more days._

_I can hardly wait -- J.”_

Yuzuru was staring at the message he had received from Javier the previous night again, a faint sense of elation filling him from within. He crawled out of bed, stretching lazily and putting on a pair of baggy sweats and a loose white t-shirt which left his clavicles on display. He poured himself a glass of orange juice as a part of his usual morning routine and opened the blinds, letting spring sunlight flood the room, weightless particles of dust dancing in the air. His mood was alarmingly good and he smirked to his own reflection, while taking a quick glance into the mirror, trying to smoothen his stubbornly sticking up hair which his perfectionistic side found quite insulting.

Yuzuru was going to call Boyang for them to go and grab something to eat together, the weather outside beckoning him to dive into a joyfulness of a bright clear day. He thought about his favourite vanilla milkshake, its cold sweetness melting against his palate and of Boyang’s infectious laughter, his crinkling eyes full of mirth.

A quiet yet confident knock at the door snapped him out of his pleasant reflections. Perhaps, it was his ridiculously good mood which made him careless enough to open the door without a second thought, his usual inhibitions dormant.

He was greeted by the sight of the _one man_ he wanted to see the least in the world. Yuzuru tried to slam the door shut right in front of a grinning face of Daisuke Takahashi, yet he was shoved into the room roughly before the senior man stepped inside without any hesitation, locking the door behind them and making Yuzuru’s breath acquiring a panicked pattern.

“Missed me, little 狐?”

_Kitsune._

Yuzuru hoped he would never hear _the nickname_ from Daisuke’s lips again for he grew to hate it with vehemence just like jazz music which his former lover adored.

“But how..? How you…” He stammered.

“What? Found you? I have my own resources, Yuzu. Too bad you always used to underestimate me and I can see that you still do, don’t you?”

Yuzuru was backing off little by little, though deep in his heart he knew that there was _no escape_ now. Daisuke found his expression of a barely concealed fright highly amusing. Yuzuru knew he needed to pull himself together yet the man’s dark eyes seemed to strip him of his will, his body refusing to obey, as he found himself trapped between the wall and Daisuke’s hovering body. The scent of his heated skin and his immutable musky _eau de cologne_ made Yuzuru’s head spin. He had to shut his eyes tightly.

“What do you need?” His voice sounded quieter than he intended it to be and he didn’t need to see Daisuke’s face to know that he was smiling down at him.

“You know _what_ I need. It’s always the same story, my precious Yuzu. You run away and hide and I am the one who is supposed to find you, the one who lies sleepless at night and stares at the ceiling, thinking of your body and your honeyed taste… ”

Yuzuru gulped, finally opening his eyes to look into the man’s eyes. He couldn’t be fooled by the deceptive mildness of Daisuke’s words and his glazed faraway look didn’t augur any well.

“Please, just go away. _It’s over_.”

Daisuke smirked cruelly, looking sincerely taken aback. He was tracing the outline of Yuzuru’s well-defined collarbone with his single fingertip. He pretended not to hear the boy’s remark.

“I don’t know what it is in you that drives me wild so much…You enchant me, making me _want_ you every fucking time I simply lay my eyes on you. Isn’t it pathetic, my dear Yuzu?”

Daisuke’s hands encircled Yuzuru’s tiny waist and he tried to jostle him away but to no avail. Instead, Daisuke only leaned closer, wanting to claim Yuzuru’s lips with his own and making him turn away abruptly, his thin arms flat against the senior man’s heaving chest.

Daisuke caught Yuzuru’s chin between his two fingers and nothing but growled.

“Don’t you dare pushing me away, ungrateful bastard.”

Yuzuru knew _the look_ on his ex’s face _—_ his eyes two predatory gleaming slits, lips beginning to quiver from irritation.

Daisuke grabbed Yuzuru’s narrow shoulders, his voice rising dangerously as he was practically spitting words into Yuzuru’s deathly pale face.

“Do you remember who you were? Do you, Yuzu? A mommy’s boy that fled his family and country because he was caught sucking some faggot’s dick! He hated _their_ stares and _their_ whispers behind his back, he didn’t feel _wanted_ anymore, he was feeling _worthless_ and he fucking _was_ … When I found the boy with doe eyes amidst the crowded street I took him under my wing, I took him home and told him it’s OK and that there was nothing wrong with wanting being fucked…I saved you! I worshipped you and you were just looking for a chance to slip away from me! You, wretched twink!”

“That’s not true! You fucking _sold_ me… I hate you!”

Yuzuru started shaking, hot tears stinging his eyes and streaming down his face, half-choked words leaving his constricting throat.

_Daisuke always knew how to hurt him the most._

Yuzuru slapped the man hard, his palm leaving a bright red mark on his ex-lover’s cheek. Daisuke’s hand grasped him by his nape and made the back of his head smash against the wall hard. He saw stars momentarily.

“You say you hate me, huh? I’ll make you fucking _love me_ then.”

Daisuke dragged Yuzuru’s faintly resisting body to the bed and tossed him onto the bedspread harshly. Yuzuru’s head was throbbing dully and his mind was strangely numb, an indefinable stupor making his limbs unmoving. His face looked withdrawn and unresponsive. Daisuke didn’t like it in the slightest.  

He slapped him twice, the back of his hand making Yuzuru turn his head to each of the sides from the impact. It _stung_ quite a bit yet it seemingly made some hidden spring snap inside of him as Yuzuru threw his head back and started laughing like a maniac, his body racked in what looked like a sudden fit of hysteria.

Daisuke looked genuinely confused, his wide-opened eyes boring into Yuzuru’s wriggling form.

“God, it seems I have forgotten what a true _psycho_ you really are.”

He caught Yuzuru’s face between his hands, trying to seal their lips but it only made the boy’s roar intensify. Daisuke’s blood was boiling from Yuzuru’s paradoxical gleefulness and he tore the thin cotton fabric of his t-shirt in half, baring Yuzuru’s chiseled torso.

“Oh, _fuck_ me…Fuuck me, _Daiiisuuke_ …” Yuzuru was nearly howling in an overtly mocking manner, feigning desperation in his voice, his tear-stained face flushed and eyes gleaming unhealthily.  Daisuke wanted to strangle him right then and there, his hand closing around his throat in a possessive manner, making Yuzuru choke on his laughter.

“Shut the fuck up!”

Daisuke was breathing hard and his dark eyes were flashing lightning. He wanted to wipe the offending smirk off Yuzuru’s face. He snaked his hand below the waistband of the boy’s sweats and grinned knowingly at a sudden shiver that ran through Yuzuru’s whole body.

“Still one hell of a _dirty_ _whore_ , aren’t we..?”

Yuzuru tore Daisuke’s hand away from his throat, struggling to catch his breath and knowing full well that the traces from the man’s fingertips would mar his skin for days. His body was responding to Daisuke’s  masterful touch treacherously, like it always used to, and he felt his mind go blank as the man’s raging erection dug into his hip. Daisuke’s hungry mouth was ravishing the tender skin of his neck, teeth grazing his collarbone, free hand twisting one of his sensitive nipples hard.

_Oh, he knew the exact way in which he craved to be touched._

Yuzuru’s short nails were scratching the back of Daisuke’s head, his heart beating against his ribcage in a peculiar mix of excitement and revulsion. He was torn between a maddening _desire_ which Daisuke was always able to instill in him and a sense of impotent self-disgust which was washing over him in waves of acrid bitterness. The man was ruinous to him _—_ his burning touches poisoning Yuzuru from the inside, while making him _ache_ _to be ruined_ all the same.

Daisuke trailed open-mouthed kisses across his smooth chest, his thumb pressing the sensitive underside of Yuzuru’s hard cock to make him bite his bottom lip in a hopeless attempt to fight back a lustful moan. The senior man’s hands yanked the boy’s sweatpants down his slender legs, his heated skin breaking into goosebumps. Daisuke kissed his flat stomach, his tongue dipping into his bellybutton for a couple of times. Yuzuru felt spicy arousal curl in his underbelly, making him suffocate from its onslaught as Daisuke’s elegant fingers slid down to caress the delicate skin of his inner thighs, his breath hot over his leaking cock.

“I missed _your taste_ so much, Yuzu.”

Yuzuru sobbed desperately as he felt the first feathery touch of Daisuke’s wet tongue. He started thrusting up, silently urging Daisuke to take him into his mouth, needing to feel _more_ but two broad palms were pressing his hipbones down, holding him still as the man was swirling his tongue around his cockhead, driving Yuzuru mad with the teasingly-light lapping of his. When Daisuke finally took pity on him, Yuzuru arched off the bed, his cock hitting the back of the man’s throat, his nerve endings screaming in pleasure as Daisuke was deep-throating him expertly. Blood was ringing in Yuzuru’s ears and his little breathless whimpers made Daisuke double his efforts. He had no doubt that Yuzuru wouldn’t be able to last long, his cock pulsing in his mouth tellingly.

Yuzuru’s vision tunneled as he was coming painfully hard deep inside Daisuke’s eager throat, his broken cry making the senior man moan around him. Daisuke looked up savouring the primal sight of Yuzuru _—_ his perfect skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat, rosy lips panting; him being all soft and pliant in his post-orgasmic bliss. Daisuke crushed his swollen lips against Yuzuru’s gasping mouth, their kiss turning sloppy and needy quickly, the taste they were sharing tainted with the boy’s essence, a mute testimony of their sinuous act.

_Daisuke wanted to end the torture of not being inside of Yuzuru awfully._

His hands were trembling as he was taking his clothes off harshly, disobeying fingers fumbling with a buckle of his belt, minutes drawing out tantalizingly. He was struggling with a cap of a lube bottle clumsily, Yuzuru’s musical giggles accompanying his unexpected difficulties. Daisuke’s mouth went dry and he was feeling dizzy from the desire _to ravish_ Yuzuru thoroughly for he _remembered_ the way it felt with an alarming vividness, each of his night dreams plagued with the image of a helplessly writhing boy as he was thrusting into him.

Daisuke lubed both of his hands generously, not giving a damn about a mess _—_ one closing around the base of Yuzuru’s hardening cock and beginning to stroke him roughly, the other slipping between the boy’s asscheeks to delve into him knuckle-deep at once. Having studied Yuzuru’s body for years and knowing all of him like the back of his hand, he found his hidden spot of ultimate pleasure in virtually no time, the pads of his invading fingers rubbing against the younger man’s prostate with inexorable precision.

Yuzuru found himself on the verge of his second orgasm embarrassingly fast _—_ falling apart completely at the sake of Daisuke’s experienced hands, lying open in front of his lover: his chest heaving erratically and his head thrashing violently against the crumpled bedspread. He knew Daisuke wanted him _to beg_ but his mind seemingly couldn’t form a single coherent thought, his reason crippling, his will dissolving in a surge of his shameful delight.

“Are you _clean_?”

Yuzuru wasn’t able to process the question at once, too caught up in his sensations. He scarcely opened his eyes to see the wild look on Daisuke’s face, his blown pupils flood with lust. He uttered, his voice cracked:

“ _I dare you._ ”

Daisuke grabbed Yuzuru by his delicate ankles, spreading his legs wide and sliding into his heavenly tightness in one deliberately dragged-out forceful motion, his intense eyes never leaving Yuzuru’s contorting face. He just remained unmoving for a couple of torturous minutes, buried to the hilt, as he was watching Yuzuru slack-jawed and dazed, an expression of unbridled ecstasy on his gorgeous face, which was all too familiar to Daisuke.

_He was treasuring the moment, the incomparable thrill of confluence singing in his veins like an unknown entrancing melody._

Daisuke started thrusting demandingly, the obscene sound of their moist skin slapping prompting his pace to become relentless. Making the best out of Yuzuru’s amazing flexibility, Daisuke looked down to watch his hard cock plunge into Yuzuru forcibly, the boy’s cries echoing in his ears.

Yuzuru felt _delirious_ , his shuddering body _disconnected_ and _disjointed_ _—_ melting beneath Daisuke, screaming from each of the man’s pounding thrusts, lying there and taking the punishing pleasure, unable to think straight.

Daisuke bent down to murmur filthy nonsense somewhere into the juncture of Yuzuru’s neck and shoulder _—_ his lips soft against the silken skin in unholy praises. He felt besotted, his hips stuttering and losing their rhythm entirely, climax blinding him all of a sudden, in mid-thrust. He was coming inside Yuzuru’s quivering body, filling him from the inside, his teeth biting down at the boy’s lean neck, breaking the thin skin, _marking_ him for everyone to see.

Yuzuru’s lips were bitten and he whimpered as Daisuke pulled out of him, taking his aching cock firmly to stroke him to his own completion, while watching him lose himself, coaxing his body to succumb to _rapture_ , each of his pores oozing carnality, as Yuzuru finished all over Daisuke’s milking hand with an agonizing groan _—_ warm sperm on his shivering stomach and the man’s nimble fingers.

_Sky falling down on them wouldn’t have mattered a thing at that particular moment._

**

Yuzuru opened his eyes, looking at Daisuke’s slumbering form with an overwhelming desire to smother him with a pillow, guilt creeping beneath his skin, its ugly grasp making his chest feel heavy. He was repelled by his own weakness, after resigning in the most basic and obscene of ways all over again. He was staring at Daisuke’s peaceful face with a hateful vigor and if a look could kill, the unsuspecting man would have long been dead at Yuzuru’s side.  

Yuzuru’s mouth felt dry like sandpaper and the left side of his neck hurt like hell. An impressive love –bite blooming on his pale skin was making him feel nauseous.

_A humiliating badge to wear as a sign of his debasement._

Javier’s face flashed in Yuzuru’s mind as he clenched his fists, wanting to die. He needed to find a way to get rid of Daisuke, _his_ obsessive behavior making Yuzuru go insane. He thought he had finally managed to cross the man out of his life once and for all, leaving him in another city and fleeing across the country. How Daisuke had managed to find him was beyond Yuzuru.

He remembered the night they met, a seal of doom on the dark stranger’s features _—_ Daisuke’s bottomless eyes _swallowing_ him, sucking him into an abyss of sickly want, _enslaving_ his body and _scarring_ his soul. Daisuke invited Yuzuru to his place and he accepted the senior man’s offer, losing his virginity to him on a creaky couch, _dying for more_ with each of their subsequent trysts. Daisuke seemed mature and confident and caring, his hands and lips making Yuzuru forget who he was in a whirlwind of passion, a little piece of his being burning down with each of Daisuke’s kisses.

Yuzuru didn’t want to descend from this vicious heaven of theirs but he _fell_ , eventually.

_Daisuke made him._

Yuzuru took a sharp intake of air, tears welling at the corners of his eyes, mourning over _a boy_ he once knew and who had to die forever on the accursed day Daisuke took him to a seedy hotel instead of his usual apartment. He was urging him to drink for the whole evening, Yuzuru refusing stubbornly much to Daisuke’s growing irritation. They went upstairs to a room with an enormous bed and Daisuke didn’t turn the lights on, letting total darkness engulf them. They were making out in bed, Yuzuru’s naked form pressing Daisuke into the sheets, as he felt a pair of _unknown_ hands sliding up his thighs and lower back, all of a sudden. Yuzuru jolted violently, his squeak of surprise muffled by Daisuke’s commanding mouth.

“Shh…It’s ok, trust me. It’s ok…”

Daisuke’s soothing whispers only unnerved Yuzuru further, yet he felt inexplicably paralyzed, his body slowly accepting alien hands and lips and then ending up squirming in delight while being fucked with purpose; Daisuke’s fingers playing with his sweaty hair idly and cradling him in his arms for the rest of the night as the stranger had left. Yuzuru never saw the face of the man in the broad daylight but he _saw_ Daisuke shoving several big bills into his pocket candidly on the following morning.

Then everything crumbled and hell broke loose. Yuzuru screamed at Daisuke, saying that he didn’t want to see him and that he was leaving and Daisuke hit him for the first time. Yuzuru’s lips were bloodied as his insatiable lover pushed him hard against the wall, their argument ending in a typical manner _—_ a bout of angry sex, which made the both of them unable to think at all.

Daisuke brought Yuzuru flowery bouquets and Yuzuru whipped him across his face with them, petals flying all over the place; Daisuke bought Yuzuru fancy bracelets and Yuzuru threw them out of the window; Daisuke crawled at Yuzuru’s feet begging him for forgiveness, licking his toes, and Yuzuru fell for him again and again, burning to ashes in his personal hell of overpowering physical dependency on Daisuke.

 _The madness_ had to stop someday and so Yuzuru ran away, taking all of their money and Daisuke’s expensive watches with him.

They didn’t see each other for a long time and Yuzuru started to recover slowly, though something inside of him had obviously _altered_ and after a few failed attempts at obtaining a normal job, Yuzuru returned to the life he used to lead with Daisuke, torn between shameful realization of his own depravity and a stubborn masochistic desire to continue being a _boy-whore._

Yuzuru kept on telling himself repeatedly that it was _all_ _Daisuke’s fault_ _—_ the comforting _mantra_ to numb his conscience and tame the rasping nagging voice at the back of his mind, which was whispering that he simply liked _being fucked_ in the dirtiest of ways conceivable while being a little coldhearted, egocentric and manipulative _bitch_.

Yuzuru imagined _Javier_ running over Daisuke in his beautiful shiny black Porsche, the thought making him chuckle under his breath.

He got up from the bed as quiet as possible and got dressed, taking only the strictly necessary into his backpack. Sneaking out of his apartment wasn’t that hard because Daisuke had always been a deep-sleeper. Yuzuru left, closing the door behind inaudibly and leaving Daisuke snoring in _his_ bed obliviously.

Yuzuru called Boyang immediately asking to stay at his place for a while and hardly having any doubts that his best friend wouldn’t deny him.

_Just two more days._

**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Your feedback is appreciated.


End file.
